The Sailor Moon Drabble Collection
by Princess Serenity-chan
Summary: These are, mostly romantic, first season drabbles written for the Usagi and Mamoru 'a love like no other' challenge. They will mainly deal with Usagi and Mamoru but involve other characters as well. Reviews and any sort of critics are welcome!
1. Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon :(

**Author's note:** This is my first attempt in writing drabbles. Please review and tell me what you think. But now to the first drabble:

----------------------------------------------

**#6 Blue Eyes**

words: 287

He had saved her again, the masked stranger with these gorgeous eyes.

Usagi was lying in her bed thinking about Tuxedo Mask. She had never seen eyes like his before. Eyes of a midnight-blue shade and somehow mysterious just like the man himself. She could drown in the depths of them and every time he looked at her she felt as if he could look right through her into the depths of her heart.

But his eyes were always clouded with a hint of sadness. Even if they shone with relief after having saved her or destroyed a youma this sad expression never left them for even a second. 'I ask myself what makes him so sad. All I wish for is Tuxedo Mask to smile at me with happiness sparkling in his midnight-blue eyes, just for one time,' Usagi whispered into the darkness of her room.

In another part of Tokyo Mamoru tried to get some sleep but as soon as he closed his eyes the image of a certain 'meatball headed' girl appeared; a girl with beautiful eyes as blue as the ocean. He loved looking into those eyes which were always shining with happiness. One of the few exceptions were their daily meetings in the arcade which usually ended in an argument. Then her eyes shone with annoyance, anger and often enough hurt. Every time he saw these expressions in them it tore his heart.

'Why can't I just be nice to her and tell her how I really feel?' Mamoru sighed. Will the day ever come when you look at me with love shining in your beautiful eyes instead of anger and hatred? Usako, my angel, will you ever be mine?'

-----------------------------------------------

Done! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Shall I continue to complete the drabble list? What do you think? Please let me know.


	2. Chocolate

**#3 Chocolate**

words: 462

Usagi bounced happily into the arcade that afternoon. It had been a great day and she would let nothing ruin her good mood, nothing not even Mamoru-baka. She spotted her arch nemesis at hi usual spot at the counter.

Motoki gave her a smile. ''Hi Usagi! I hope you had a good day.'' Before she could answer him the conversation was interrupted by Mamoru. ''Hey Odango! Failed another test today?'' he asked teasingly. Usagi gave him one of her sweetest smiles. ''No, you stupid jerk,'' she exclaimed, '' I got a C in my Maths test, ha!'' Mamoru arched a brow and his lips twiched mockingly. ''Hey Motoki! Did hell finally freeze over? Odango Atama passing a test? That's hard to believe!'' Motoki shot him a dark glare and Usagi rolled her eyes in annoyance. '' Oh Mamoru, you are such a jerk! But anyway, I will celebrate this passed test and not even you won't ruin this perfect day!''

With that she turned away from him. ''Motoki-chan, can I get a chocolate milkshake, a tripple fudge sundae and two brownies please?'' Sure thing, Usagi, '' he answered, '' the milkshake is on me as a reward for your passed test.'' Usagi smiled at him and Mamoru could only shake his head. '' If you keep eating like this you will become as round as the meatballs on your head, Odango!'' he teased, ''and chocolate...uuh.'' ''What I eat and don't eat or how much is none of your business, baka!'' Usagi snapped. '' And what's wrong with chocolate? It is sweet, tasty and makes happy!'' Mamoru frowned at her. '' If you say so Meatball Head.'' '' Why don't you try it yourself, jerk? You surely could need some happyness.''

With that Usagi took a bite from her browny and shoved the plate with the other one over to Mamoru. He looked at her, at the browny on the plate and back at her. ''What?'' Usagi enquired as she noticed him staring at her. Mamoru suddenly had a devillish grin on his face. Before Usagi could do anything he had grabbed her by the shoulders and crashed his lips down on hers devouring the scent and taste of chocolate from her mouth. Usagi sat on her bar stool like in trance, her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. 'Moment... Mamoru was **kissing her?** This conceited, arrogant jerk who was her arch enemy?' Right then she snapped back into reality and pushed Mamoru away. '' How dare you, you... YOU HENTAI!'' she screamed and slapped him across the face before dashing out of the arcade, flushed with anger.

Motoki stared at his friend in utter disbelief who now had a dreamy look on his face. ''You know Motoki, maybe chocolate is not such a bad thing after all.''


	3. Hurt Feelings

**#87 Hurt Feelings**

words: 295

''Mamoru you are such a jerk! I hate you!'' Usagi screamed angrily and stormed out of the arcade. She ignored the people staring after her as she ran past them, tears streaming down her face. The blonde headed for her quiet an favorite spot in th Juuban Park. She needed to be alone right now. Once Usagi sat down in the grass she quickly got lost in thoughts.

'Why does he always have to be so mean to me? I have done anything to him to deserve this kind of treatment. ''You are nothing but a silly and useless middle school student!'' Jerk! How can he dare say such a thing. He doesn't even know me well enough to judge me like that. Can't he see that his insults really hurt me? I know that I suck at school, that I'm a klutz and often enough a crybaby but that doesn't mean I'm silly.

And I'm definately not useless! I'm Sailor Moon after all and together with the other scouts I risk my life every day in order to protect Tokyo and its inhabitants including him. If we weren't here to fight the Negaverese this city would long have fallen into darkness and maybe so would have the whole world! Mamoru only sees the negative sides of me. He doesn't even try to look past all that and that hurts.' Usagi sighed sadly.

''I just realised that I'm in love with him although he is such a jerk but after today I know that there will never be a chance for me to be with him. A silly and useless middle school student, that's all he'll ever see in me,'' she whispered to herself and again tears started to flow down her cheeks.

---------------------------------------------

All right, this was the first drabble, out of a mini series of three, dealing with this quarrel between Usagi and Mamoru. Please let me know how you liked it.


	4. Mistake

**#15 Mistake**

words: 317

Mamoru sat at the counter in the arcade and stared grimly into his coffee. ''I hate you!'' she had screamed. Oh how her words tortured him this time. ''Hey buddy, what's the matter?'' Motoki asked. ''Is it because of the argument you had earlier with Usagi-chan?'' ''Yes,'' Mamoru sighed. ''I feel really bad about it right now.'' ''I see. But Mamoru, why do you treat her like this anyway?'' The ebony haired man sighed again. ''I guess I do it because I like her a great deal and she is important to me.''

When he saw the expression on Motoki's face he rolled his eyes and continued. ''You know about my problems when it comes to feelings. I think I'm afraid of being rejected if I tell her how I really feel. So I tease her instead, in order to have at least some kind of relationship with her. It sounds crazy, I know, but that's how it is.'' Mamoru ran a hand through his hair andstared into his coffee cup again. ''I can understand you buddy. But if you really feel that bad about your daily arguments you should apologize to her and maybe offer her a truce. That would be a start.'' Motoki said thoughtfully. ''Motoki, she said that she hates me!'' Mamoru protested. ''Right, but she said that before, didn't she?'' ''True. Only this time it was different. I could see in Meatball Head's eyes that she meant what she said.''

Mamoru groaned in resignation. ''I made a big mistake by telling her that she is silly and useless. I really was a jerk this time.'' Motoki only nodded. ''I have to find her and talk to her. I didn't mean to hurt her that badly! I can only hope that Usagi will forgive me.'' With that Mamoru left. ''Good luck my friend!'' Motoki shouted after him and smiled.


	5. At the end of the day

**#58 At the end of the day**

words: 509

Mamoru walked through the streets of Tokyo. Where could the Odango be? Suddenly it hit him like a brick wall; of course, the park!

After looking around for a while Mamoru spotted the blone near the lake. She sat there her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wropped protectively around them. It tore his heart to see her like that. ''I really am a jerk!'' he muttered to himself while walking over to her. ''Usagi?'' She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. '' Go away, baka or better, go to hell!'' she nearly screamed. ''Usagi, please,'' he sighed. '' I need to talk to you...'' ''You want to talk to me?'' the girl snapped. ''What could you have to say? Do you want to tell me once more how stupid and useless I am? That I'm a complete failure and suck at everything I do? Thank you, no! I heard enough of this!'' With that she turned her face away and stared at the lake, ignoring Mamoru completely.

The ebony haired man cringed inside. Her words were harsh and stung painfully inside his chest. 'But she is right to think so,' his inner voice scolded him. 'All you ever did was teasing and insulting that poor girl.' ''I guess I deserve that treatment,'' Mamoru said calmly, ''but please hear me out.'' ''Do I have a choice?'' Usagi asked with sarcasm in her voice. Trying to ignore her comment Mamoru continued. ''I came because i want to apologize. I went too far by telling you that you were silly and useless. I know that you are mad at me and you have every right in the world to be but please believe me that I didn't want to hurt you that badly. In fact I never wanted to hurt you with my comments.'' '' But you did.'' she interrupted his speech and stared at him with a blank expression on her face. Mamoru looked at her sadly, then lowered his gaze and stared helplessly at his feet.

''I just hope that you can forgive me one day.'' he added. When he turned to walk away Usagi grabbed his wrist and forced him to look at her again. '' You really mean what you said just now, don't you?'' Mamoru nodded and the blonde could see guilt and regret in his midnight blue eyes. ''All right then. If you really mean it you are forgiven,'' she announced. ''Besides you should never end a day having an unfinished fight with someone. That's bad for the mood.'' Mamoru gave her a relieved smile and she shyly smiled back at him. 'You still have a long way to go in order to win her trust and her heart,' he thought. ''I'm glad that I'm forgiven but I want to make it up to you somehow...but I don't know how.'' Usagi's smile grew wider. '' How about a tripple hot fudge sundae and a chocolate milkshake with extra cream?'' ''Whatever you want,'' Mamoru answered with a very happy grin on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this small drabble trilogy. Critics and reviews are welcome. In the future I'll try to post at least one drabble every weekend. Until next time! Princess Serenity-chan


	6. Hair

**#3 Hair**

words: 591

Usagi really had a bad day. Because she was late for school in the morning she got detention. Then her English teacher decided spontaneously to write an vocabulary test and of course she was not prepared and on top of that the blonde failed her last maths test. Now she was sitting at her usual spot at the counter in the arcade and stared into her chocolate milkshake. 'My mother will kill me because of this. The day can't get any worse!' she thought. But whe **he** entered the arcade and made his way over to the counter Usagi corrected herself. This day would get worse like everytime after a meeting with her arch nemesis.

''Hi Meatball Head!'' Mamoru greeted her in his usual teasing manner. ''Why so depressed? Let me guess,'' he continued with a smile on his face. ''You failed another test today, right? You really should study a bit more.'' ''If I failed a test or not and how much I study is my business, not yours!'' Usagi snapped. ''And for the last time, don't call me Meatball Head! These are hairknots, ok? So stop saying such things about my hair you baka! What is it with you and my hair?'' Mamoru shrugged his shoulders. ''It just looks strange and funny, I think. You really should think about a haircut Meatball Head or at least a different hairstyle,'' he added coolly. ''For the last time mind your own business!'' Usagi answered angrily. ''Besides, my hairstyle isn't strange. It's special and very traditional! Even Sailor Moon wears her hair like I do and...'' ''And because you are a fan,'' she was interrupted by the raven haired guy, ''you copied her style. Only that Odangos suit her much better compared to you.'' he added with a sarcastic voice.

That was too much for the blonde girl in front of him especially after that day. ''Mamoru Chiba you are the greatest baka in the whole world and I hate you!'' she exploded. ''I don't need to copy other peoples' hairstyles. I wear my hair like this since I was a child and I like it that way, even if you don't! And to be honest I don't even care if you like my hair or not you arrogant bastard!'' With that Usagi grabbed her bag and stormed out of the arcade. ''Oh Mamoru,'' Motoki who had overheared the whole coversation, sighed. ''You really should be nicer to her. She is a great girl and I know that you have a thing for her. So you should stop teasing her especially about her appearance.'' He shook his head and started to clean the counter. ''Sometimes I can't understand you my friend.''

Mamoru didn't answer, he couldn't. He just stared into his steaming coffee and sighed. 'Motoki is right. Why is teasing you all I can do every time we meet when all I really want is to tell you the truth about the way you look.' Mamoru thought sadly. 'Oh my Usako if you only knew what I really think. Your hair is the most amazing thing I have ever seen.When the wind plays with these two long pigtails falling down from your Odangos it takes my breath away. If you would wear your hair down it would without a doubt reach the ground. It looks like the finest silk and shines like gold when the sun is reflected in it and makes you look like the most beautiful goddes one can imagine. Your hair simply is a miracle.'


	7. Sweet Sixteen

Author's note: Sorry guys for not updating for such a long time. But I returned home four weeks ago after a great year in Ireland and it took me some time to calm down. I also had a few problems with the Internet connection. But now it works and I promise that, if the writer's block doesn't hit me, I'll update regularly. And now please enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review:-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**#10 Sweet Sixteen**

''Tell us Usagi, do you have any special wishes for your birthday tomorrow?'' Ami asked. " Sweet Sixteen, that's a special birthday and so should your presents be." Makoto added. Mamoru had stopped reading the paper. Odango's sixteenth birthday. 'Now things start to become interesting' he thought. "Did you wish for a cut guy or anything like that?" Minako asked giggling. "Maybe she wished for a bit more grace and maturity." Ray said teasingly. " You are sooo mean!" Usagi whined. " What did I do to you to deserve that?"

She breathed in deeply. "Anyway, I won't tell you what I wish for. It **is** really special and if I tell you, you will laugh about me." " Oh come on Odango! Is it too embarrassing to tell anyone?" Mamoru said with a mocking tone in his voice. He was really interested now. "My wishes are none of your business, baka!" Usagi snapped. "But they are our business." Makoto added quickly. "We are your friends." The girls looked at the blonde with puppy-dog eyes until Usagi gave in. "All right. I have one wish for this birthday. It's my first kiss…from the guy I love." Mamoru nearly choked on his coffee and Usagi did her best to ignore him.

"Oh that is so romantic!" Minako sighed with a dreamy expression in her eyes. "And who is that guy?" Ami asked. "It's Tuxedo Kamen." This time Mamoru really choked on his coffee. His Odango wanted a kiss from him and she loved him? Usagi shot her enemy a dark glare. "What?" "Uuh, nothing," he answered quickly, trying to hide his shock. "I was just wondering why Tuxedo Kamen would want to kiss **you**…of all girls!" "You jerk!" Usagi shouted angrily and stormed out of the arcade.

It was late next evening when Usagi prepared herself for the night. It had been a nice birthday party but she couldn't stop thinking about Mamouru's words. 'Maybe the baka is right this time,' the blonde sighed. Suddenly Usagi heard a knock coming from the half opened window. She turned around in surprise and her jaw dropped. "May I enter young lady?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. Usagi nodded slowly. This had to be a dream! " So it is your sixteenth birthday today," he said smiling andwalked overto her. " Yes, but how do you know?" she asked shyly. "Oh I have my ways. I just came to give you something…" With that he stepped behind her and tied a silver necklace with a beautiful rose pendant around her neck. " It's gorgeous," Usagi gasped turning around to face him again. "Thank you!" "It shall always remind you of me," Tuxedo Kamen said lovingly, " as well as this…" And in the next moment Usagi felt his lips softly against her own. She entwined her arms around his neck and when he slowly deepened the kiss her mind went out the window. This was heaven!

After he broke off the kiss he looked once more into her beautiful eyes and smiled. "Happy Sweet Sixteen, Usagi." he whispered softly before he gave her a loving peck on the cheek and leaped gracefully out of the window and disappeared into the night.


	8. Ball of Yarn

**#34 Ball of Yarn**

Words: 576

Usagi was sitting on her bed and stared out of the window. "What's the matter Usagi-chan?" Luna asked and jumped onto the blanket. The blond girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her cat. "Oh it's nothing, really." "Please Usagi, you know you can tell me everything," the feline said with a serious expression in her eyes. "But you have to promise that you won't laugh about me." Luna nodded. "So what is it Usagi?" "I was just thinking about my life. Sometimes it seems to me like a ball of yarn. A ball of yarn consisting of all different types of threads which got hopelessly tangled up into each other." The girl sighed and looked at her cat who only nodded understandingly. "Everything is so complicated at the moment. Firstly there is my secret identity. It is not easy to hide from my family and friends that I'm Sailor Moon, especially since the Negaverese attacked more often in the past few weeks. Then there is our mission to find the princess and the Imperial Silver Crystal but we have no idea where to look. And on top of it all there is Tuxedo Kamen. I'm sure that he is no enemy but I don't know if he's on our side either. He always saves me and cares about me but when it comes to his own mission or his motives for helping us he can act so cold towards me." Usagi lowered her eyes.

"But that's not all you have on your mind, am I right?" Luna asked. "No, it's not," the blonde answered. "I'm confused about myself and my feelings. You know, I always thought that I'm in love with Tuxedo Kamen. He made my heart jump by simply talking to me. But then I met Mamoru baka and now I'M not so sure any more about the feelings I have for Tuxedo Kamen. Mamoru is such a jerk towards me but every time we meet and he looks at me my heart starts beating faster. And what if we become friends and he finds out about me being Sailor Moon?" She paused. "It's not easy growing up, isn't it?" "No, it's not Usagi-chan," the feline said with a quiet voice. "Will my life ever become easier?" the girl sighed, "or will it always be a afoul ball of yarn and no matter how hard I try there is no chance to untangle all those threads?" "Life is never easy, especially for a senshi like you," the cat answered seriously. "But don't forget that you are not alone. You have friends who understand how you feel because they feel the same. If you guys believe and trust in each other, you can achieve everything. And I promise you this. Once the princess and the Silver Crystal are found a lot of things will become easier for all of you. Until then I'll help you where ever I can." Usagi smiled at her guardian. "Thanks Luna." The cat smiled back at her and continued. "The only thing I can't help you with is your feelings. I can only give you this advice. Just listen to your heart and you'll make the right decision. And in the end you'll see that you can untangle this ball of yarn, also known as life, maybe not all the threads at once but at least a few of them at a time."


	9. Red String of Destiny

**#57 Red String of Destiny**

words: 391

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen screamed. Sailor Moon nodded, pulled out her moon wand and moondusted the youma. 'That was hard,' she thought. 'I need to find the other senshi as soon as possible. The youma get stronger with every day.' The deep voice of the masked man ripped her out of her thoughts. "You fought well tonight, Sailor Moon." She blushed a little and lowered her eyes. "Thank you Tuxedo Kamen and thank you for helping me again." "You're welcome," he answered andprepared to leave. "Please wait!" Sailor Moon shouted and he turned around to face her again.

"Tuxedo Kamen," the senshi began, "every time I need your help you are there. You save me whenever I'm in danger. Why? You don't even know me." "True," he answered and stepped closer. "I can't tell you why. It's just something I haveto do." The mysterious man looked at the girl in front of him and couldn't help but smile when he saw the confused expression on her face. "You see, every time you transform I can feel it and then I'm drawn to you like a moth is drawn to the light," he explained. "That's how I can always find you and the location where the battle takes place." "You mean we are connected to each other somehow?" Sailor Moon asked surprised. "I guess that's the only explanation. But I can't tell you if it is a soul bond, destiny or something completely different," Tuxedo Kamen said mysteriously. "Then we are friends?" the senshi asked with hope in her voice. "We might be," he replied thoughtfully. "But since we are looking for the same thing we might as well be enemies." When the masked man looked into her sad ocean blue eyes he laid his hands softly on her small shoulders and sighed. "There are so many questions both of us have to answer and I'm sure that time will show if our lives and souls are connected by some string of destiny." With that he smiled one last time at the senshi and disappeared into the night.

Sailor Moon sighed and looked up into the night sky. 'Oh Kami, please let us be friends fighting for the same thing. Please, if there really is one, don't ever cut this string of destiny connecting our hearts, souls and lives.'


	10. Liar

**#19 Liar**

words: 379

The girls had met at Rei's place because Luna and Artemis had some news concerning the negaverse and the princess of the moon. But now that the 'work' was done the girls had a great time playing 'Spin the Bottle'.

"Alright Usagi, truth or dare?" Minako asked. "I think I take truth," Usagi answered with a smile. "Ok, here's the question: Are you in love with Motoki or Tuxedo Kamen?" Minako grinned and all eyes were now set on the leader of the senshi. "No, I'm not," she answered after a few moments. "I once had a crush on Motoki but not anymore. We are good friends and he loves me like a sister. And with Tuxedo Kamen it's nearly the same. Maybe I was crazy about him after we first met but that gradually changed. I admire him but love…no."

After a few spins of the bottle it was again Usagi's turn and again she chose truth. "You don't love Motoki or Tuxedo Kamen but do you love a certain ebony haired college student with breathtaking blue eyes, also known as Mamoru Chiba?" Makoto asked with a triumphant smile on her face. "No, I don't!" Usagi answered quickly but couldn't avoid to blush. "Liar!" Rei exclaimed. "We all know that you like him a great deal. Why don't you just admit it?" "Because it's not true," the blonde nearly snapped. "He is an egoistic, self centred and arrogant jerk! He is mean and does nothing else than teasing me. Thanks to him I know what the expression 'hell on earth' really means…" "Liar!" she was interrupted by Ami. "Be honest Usagi, you enjoy your daily fights with Mamoru as much as he does. You are head over heels in love with that guy." Minako added smirking. Usagi sighed in defeat. "I say it one last time. I'm NOT in love with Mamoru Chiba. I hate everything about him. I hate his stupid smirk. I hate his lousy attitude. I hate the way he dresses. I even hate how he ties his shoes…" she stopped when she noticed that all her friends were staring at her. "What?" she asked confused. "You noticed how he ties his shoes?" Makoto asked and arched a brow. "Girl you got it bad!"


	11. Candy Apple

**#25 Candy Apple**

words: 471

"Motoki, can I ask you something?" "Sure Mamoru. What is it?" "If you had to compare your girlfriend Reika with a kind of candy, what would it be and why?" Mamoru asked staring at the bowl of sweets standing in front of him on the counter. Andrew chuckled. "Hm that's an interesting question. I think Reika is like chocolate. Chocolate is sweet and makes me feel good and so does she." "Good answer my friend, really," Mamoru said smiling. "Mamoru, can I ask you something in return?" Motoki asked with a mischievous grin on his face. "Sure," the ebony haired student answered. "What do you want to know?" "It's rather easy," Motoki said and his grin grew even wider. "If you had to compare Usagi-chan with a kind of candy what would it be and, most important, why?"

Mamoru sighed in defeat. "Why did I have the feeling that you would ask me that?" This time it was Motoki who chuckled. "Anyway, Odango and sweets that's not an easy comparison." Mamoru said thoughtfully. "But I think the best kind of candy to compare her with is a candy apple." "A candy apple, nice. And why?" the arcade owner asked curiously. "Oh there are a few reasons why." Mamoru began." Firstly, candy apples are damn sweet and so is the Odango." 'Especially when she is upset because of me teasing her,' he added in his mind. "Everybody I know likes candy apples, adults as well as children. And there you have your second reason. Everybody I know likes Usagi." Ha added with a dreamy smile on his face. "Oh yes, candy apples look beautiful and they are very tempting. If one sees such an apple one just can't resist…" "Alright," he was interrupted by Motoki. "So you think that Usagi-chan is beautiful, tempting and that you can't resist her even if you try?" he asked smiling a bright and triumphant smile. Mamoru tried to ignore his friends last question but he couldn't help blushing a little. "There is one last reason," he went on trying to stay calm. "Once you tried a candy apple you get hopelessly addicted and you just can't get enough."

"No comment on that." Motoki said. "But one thing buddy." Mamoru looked ad him questioningly. "You can deny it as often as you like but you can't fool me. You're head over heels in love with that girl." Mamoru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I am," he whispered. Motoki nodded. "Then let me give you a good advice. Forget about your fears of getting hurt or at least try to ignore them and tell Usagi how you feel about her as soon as you can. Because, like you said, you're not the only guy in Tokyo who likes a candy apple."


	12. Confessions

**#57 Confessions**

words: 469

Usagi dragged Mamoru into the arcade. "Really Odango, it is nothing…!" he protested. His shirt was torn, dirty and had some blood stains on the left sleeve. "Motoki-chan! I need hot water, towels and the first aid kit!" Usagi shouted over to the guy behind the counter ignoring Mamoru's protests. "All right."Motoki gave Mamoru a concerned look but said nothing. He would ask him later about what had happened.

"You hurt your shoulder as well," Usagi sighed. " You need to put off your shirt so that I can treat the wound." Mamoru simply nodded and did as she commanded. "This might hurt a bit," she added and then fell silent. Mamoru shivered slightly when he felt her soft hands on his bare skin. 'Kami, she doesn't even know what her touch does to me.' He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thank you," he whispered while Usagi taped the last bandage with band-aid. "You are welcome," she answered and met his gaze. "It was very brave of you to jump in front of that car, just in order to save this little girl's puppy. But you scared me! You could have been injured seriously or even died!" she said with tears glistening in her eyes. Mamoru arched a brow. "So you care about me?" Usagi blushed a little. "Of course I do, baka!" "Does that mean that you like me?" he asked with a low voice and hope shining in his eyes. "No, I don't." She lowered her gaze in order to avoid his.

Mamoru sighed dejectedly and turned towards the doors when she grabbed his wrist. "Please don't leave!" "Do I have a reason to stay?" he asked sadly without looking at her. Usagi breathed in deeply. "Mamoru, that I don't like you doesn't mean that I don't have any feelings for you. It's just that…" her voice trailed off. "That what?" he asked coldly and turned towards her again. "It's just that 'like' is the wrong word to describe what I feel. I...I **love** you!"

Mamoru could do nothing but stare at the girl in front of him. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You love me?" he asked dumbfounded and with a shaky voice. "Yes I do, with all of my heart." Usagi answered shyly and blushed again. "I know I'm just a stupid middle school student in your eyes, a klutz, ditzy and a…" In the next instant she was caught off by Mamoru's lips sealing her own with a passionate kiss. She entwined her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same passion. After their lips parted he smiled lovingly at her. "I love you too, my sweet Usako." He whispered hoarsely before claiming her lips for another kiss.


End file.
